Courage the cowardly dog: One thing led to another
by FlashedRook7
Summary: Courage has become involved in some illegal activity after he was forced to take another persons life. he cannot wash the blood off of his hands, and the guilt is eating him alive. He keeps getting deeper and deeper into trouble, and he may never get out of it.
1. Chapter 1: Another day in Nowhere

(Disclaimer- I do not own Courage the cowardly dog or its characters.)

The hallway was long, extremely long. It almost seemed as if it was growing, at least it did to Courage. He was unsure of what was going on, he just kind of "appeared" here. The little purple dog began to walk down the endless corridor, and then he heard a shuddering sound, as if a hook was grinding against a metal, rusty wall. The sound seemed to of come from behind him. He then saw a little girl, who appeared from one of the many corners. She seemed to be in a bloody dress, singing the alphabet. "I'm in a dream, I have to be in a dream." Courage tried to convince himself. Then, the girl raced up to him in non-human like speed, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Your it doggy!" . Courage was so confused, what kind of dream, or nightmare, is this? Then, the girl faded away, and just after that, the whole floor caved in. Courage screamed as he fell and fell, then (SPLAT!) He woke up to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing off, followed by Eustace's groaning. Muriel was soon becoming awake as well, and the sun beams were shining in through the blinds, welcoming a new day. Eustace stretched and yawned, and looked at the little dog. "Dog, get me my paper." then proceeded to kick him off the bed. Courage started to head downstairs, as he did not want to face the farmers wrath.

As courage walked outside, he noticed some storm clouds out in the horizon, but that wasn't a big deal to Courage, as he isn't afraid of storms anymore. Courage scooped up the newspaper and brought it inside to the grumpy old man, off course he didn't thank the Mutt. Muriel started for the kitchen to get breakfast started, she seemed to be acting a bit different, but it didn't seem to bother Courage, and the dog followed her. She hummed, despite her different behavior, as she usual did. As she prepared the meal, Courage was growing more and more hungry. After about 10 minutes, the meal was ready to eat. It was the usual breakfast for the Baggs, Muriel humming, Courage being rather quiet, and Eustace being, well Eustace, mad and annoyed at everything. The rest of the mourning was normal, Courage and Muriel did the chores, and Eustace just flipped through channels on his big red chair. When afternoon rolled around, Muriel complained that here chest felt "tight", but started to make lunch to ignore the pain. They ate just like they ate breakfast, then the day continued. "Courage, be a dear and go get the clothes from the dryer." Courage happily nodded and went into the basement. he used to be afraid of the basement, a lot of bad memories down in this basement, but he didn't need to think about those. He grabbed the clothes out of the dryer and made his way to Muriel up stairs. "Shoulders back, arms tucked in, bend over backwards." Courage always listened to Muriel as she folded the laundry, he found it very calming. The rest of the day was chore filled, and around 7:00 Courage and Muriel went in the living room to watch T.V. Eustace was flipping through channels as he usually did, grumbling under his breath because he couldn't find anything good. He eventually fell on the news channel, and the weather man gave a report that claims that a huge storm was on its way, and if on cue, it started to pour rain outside. They all looked out the window. "that windmill better hold." Eustace said. They watched a cheesy movie, a horror movie. But no matter how cheesy a movie is, It will always frighten Courage. Courage was becoming paranoid. Not that he's afraid of the storm, but this is a BIG storm, which could be dangerous. He pictured his home being blown away in his head, and shivered. "Don't be afraid Courage, its only a movie." Muriel assured him.

The old couple headed upstairs for bed after the movie was over, and Courage was right behind them. Once they got into bed, Muriel and Eustace fell asleep fast, but Courage could not sleep. No matter how hard he tried, he just kept picturing his home being destroyed by the storm. Then, out of pure silence, well other then the rain drops pounding on the window, a huge lightning bolt struck the house. All of the electrical pieces in the room started to malfunction, and Courage knew this was very bad instantly. He was amazed his owners didn't wake up, but then again, they have slept through much louder. He hopped out of bed and started towards the attic, while repeating "No no no" to himself over and over. This meant that Computer was most likely going to be mobile again, and he is going to pounce on the chance for freedom just like last time. He ran up the steps to the attic, and what he saw horrified him. The machine was glowing blue, and he was starting to "grow" a spider like body, so he can walk. "W-what do you think your doing, Computer?" The machine slowly looked at him, as if contemplating what he just said. "Out of my way, you twit! I'm leaving this joint and no one is going to stop me, least of all you!" Courage felt a little brave for some reason, and took a few steps forward. "You can't leave, what if someone sees you? Plus it is raining out side, you'll get electrocuted!" Computer looked at him with his expressionless screen "I've already thought of that, ill steal that old idiots rain coat, than his truck! I'm out of this dump!" Computer started to walk towards Courage, who was not realizing how big the machine has gotten. courage took a few steps back. "MOVE!" The machine shouted , and pushed the dog to the side like a rag doll. The machine ran, or crawled, down the stairs, across the hallway, and down the other set of stairs in under ten seconds. Again, the elders did not awaken despite all the ruckus by the machine. He snatched the rain coat, ran out side, and courage tried to pounce him, but received A smack by a claw. Courage rubbed his now swollen nose as the computer got into the truck, hot wired it in record times, and sped off into the rainy night. "No!" Courage was so shaken, he just laid in the rain as his nose throbbed. His Computer had escaped, he had to get him back! He cared about that jerky machine, and he could easily be snatched and sold by just about anybody who saw him. What on earth is He supposed to do now?


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking help

It has been about 20 minutes since the machine has made his grand escape. Courage had to think fast, about how he was going to reach the Computer if he wanted to see him again. Then he remembered he had a old, barely functional bicycle behind the barn. It will have to do he thought to himself, and he walked through the loud rain to go retrieve the bike. His nose was so swollen, he cursed under his breathe while he got on the bike. Courage got on the move, as he knew every moment counted if he wanted to see his friend again. If almost anyone sees a talking computer, you better believe money signs are in their eyes, and they will take him, if He likes it or not. Courage was heading for town in the rain with that thought in his head, but was finally catching some luck. The rain was starting to lighten up, and Courage was a little bit relieved for that. After a good 10 minutes of riding, he approached a diner that he has been to multiple times. He knew the owner well, and decided to go there first for help. Maybe he has seen Computer, Courage thought. As he walked in, he was soaking wet, and he shook himself dry. The owner saw him. "Hey! it's been awhile, haven't seen you in town, where have you been? You hungry?" Courage started to approach the owner, thinking of how he is going to explain his problem.

" I,m not here for food, but thank you. But you can help me out. "The owner looked at him."My friend, He..." Courage paused. he wasn't sure how to tell him his story. "My Computer, Have you seen him, he took my owners truck and headed this way." The owner of the diner leaned on the counter. His smile quickly faded, and he did not look amused. "I'm not one for jokes kid, if you have a real problem, spit it out." Courage gave him a blank look. "I'm not lying! I'm serious! I'm actually looking for my missing friend!" The owner was beginning to get annoyed. "I have business to do, if your just going to be a joker, scram." The dog just shook his head and left, as he walked back out, he was thinking of what a jerk he was. "Why would I lie about that?" He said to himself. He rode his bike through town in deep thought, it was already 9:00 PM. "No one is going to believe me, this story is ridiculous, and hopeless!" He stopped riding the bike to collect his thoughts. He started to think of how he didn't even notify Muriel that he left, he was in pain, and in thought before he left so he never thought to tell her. The thought has not crossed his mind until now. Courage started to think of just going home, the machine did not want to be found, he made that very clear by hitting him in the face. Why should he be going in a wild goose chase for the machine? He doesn't care about Courage at all, so what if something happens to him? Courage got that idea out of his head immediately, he was not going to be that kind of person.

He then had another idea. There was another person he could ask about his issue! "Shirley! I can go to her for help!" He said to himself. He whipped his bike around and sped down the street as fast as he could. He eventually came to a dirt road, which was coming off of the main street to nowhere. and started to follow it on the old bike. After a rather long ride, he made it to the old wagon, which had countless antiques around it. You could tell a psychic lived here. He knocked on the old wagons door, and almost instantly, the little women opened the door. Even Courage was bigger than her, and he was fairly small. "What is it that you need?" She asked. Courage did not want to waste any time, and he told his story immediately to her. "So what exactly do you want me to do?" She asked, She believed him so easily because She has heard story's from Courage way more shocking than this. Courage stared at her with a blank face. "Your the only one I know who can help me, I don't have any cash on me, I can pay you latter. I promise, just please. help me!" Shirley gestured him to come inside. "Fine yes, yes, come on in." He went inside her little home, which was mostly empty, and very dusty. She sat at a old table with a glass ball in the center of it, and looked at courage. "SIT" She ordered, and courage did so. "This is how this works, this is a spiritual bond type of thing, I can do this because you have memories of your missing friend. It's very complicated, and I don't think you really care how it works." courage looked at her with honest eyes. "Not really, I just want to hurry this along, please continue." Shirley went on with it. "just put your paws on the ball." Courage did as he was told, and put his paws on the ball. It began to change color, and it soon revealed Computer, driving the old truck. Shirley added another detail. "This was about 30 minutes ago, this is not present." She let the ball have the spot light again. Computer was beginning to sound frustrated. "This hunk of crap is useless, brakes are terrible, acceleration is pathetic, that old idiot does not know how to keep a vehicle at all, almost or even worse than the twit." courage couldn't' help but smile, that Computer always had a comment about him, it cheered him up a bit. the ball continued until the car stopped at a red light. Then Courage heard a familiar voice. His smile faded instantly. "Well aint this a surprise?" It was a crimson cat, who goes by the name of "Katz" and courage knew him quiet well. He has almost killed him and his family multiple times "What the he-" The machine was turned off by the cat, slid over on the seat, and driven away in the truck. The truck eventually pulled into a old, sketchy building, which was on the southern part of town, and the ball went black.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can provide." Shirley looked at the dog with some sorrow. Courage just sat their with a grim face, which made Shirley uncomfortable. "Are you ok?" Shirley asked. courage looked at her. "I need to go." He started for the door. He was very on edge, and he turned around to look at Shirley. "I'll pay you as soon as I can." Shirley walked over and touched his arm. "You cant go there Courage, its to dangerous, who knows what that man has, or who he is in acutance with." Courage looked into her eyes. "Don't worry about me, I know someone who can help." he left without saying another word. He got onto his bike, and headed south.


	3. Chapter 3: A good old friend

**Chapters 1 and 2 have been edited.**

Courage has reached the Southern part of town, and he started to head towards his friends place. Courage did not like this part of town, it was dangerous, and it reminded him of that Mad dog, another memory he did not want to think about. He got that idea out of his head and kept riding. After riding down the streets for quiet some time, he finally made it to his friends place. 'Chads Chop Shop' the sigh read above a garage door, which plenty of noise was coming from. Courage has known Chad for years, he has helped him out in the past with Eustace's truck for very small prices, and they just became friends, quite good friends.

Courage gently set his bike down and approached the shop. Some men were currently working on a vehicle when one of them spotted Courage. He approached him, still wearing a wielders mask. "You got business here dog?" He asked. Courage spoke. "I need to speak with the owner, chad." The man looked at him with a expressionless face and turned around. "Yo, Chad!" He hollered. Chad came walking out, looking annoyed. Chad was a grey Bull dog, much bigger than Courage. "What is it now, Jack?" Jack pointed to Courage. "Oh! Hey! I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?" Chad started to approach Courage. "I've been better, Chad." Courage said. Chad gave him a odd look. "How so?" He asked. Courage looked at his feet, he looked very upset now that Chad has gotten a better look at him. "Ok, what is the problem?" Chad asked him. Courage took a deep breath. "My friend has been kidnapped by a gangster who goes by the name of 'Katz", and I do not know what he plans to do to him." Courage knew how ridiculous this sounded, good thing he did not use the word 'Computer" this time. "I just really need a hand by someone, and you are one of the only ones who can help me." Chad gave him a long sigh. "I know that guy, he's given me trouble in the past, him and his little crew. Says my business is "ruining" him." Courage looked up at him. "So will you help me?" He cut right to the chase. "Ya, sure, I've ben wanting to have a little chat with him for a while now." Chad started to walk into the shop. "Hey boys, I have to go on a run. Ill be back in a bit." Courage watched as he got into a old van. "Hop in." Chad said.

Courage watched as they coasted along the road. "I know where that guys little "Hide out" is, barely a hide out at all, just a abandoned police station." Courage gawked at him. "This guy is dangerous, I know how he is. He might have a weapon or some kind of trap." Chad stopped the van. "Go through my glove box, there is a hand gun in there. Take it." Courage opened it up and gulped. "I don't want to use this! I don't even know how!" Chad looked at him. "You know what? Lets go show you how to use it. I'm not saying you are going to have to use it, but you might, and you should be prepared if you do need to use it." Chad turned the van around and started to head back to the shop. They got out, and Chad lead him to the back. he set up some bottles on the fence.

Chad took the gun from Courage. "Ok, first you need to know how to reload it. Lets say the gun is empty, just press this little lever, discard of the old clip, grab a new one, put it in, and cock the hammer back like this." Chad showed him the steps multiple times. Courage started to shudder, he really did not want to use this thing. "Courage, its just to be safe. If this was not absolutely necessary, I would not give it to you." Chad handed him the pistol. Ok, take aim using those white dots on the top of the gun, and focus on a bottle. Courage aimed, and pulled the trigger. he missed the bottle completely.

Chad sighed and took the gun from him. "You have to focus, hold your breath, and really focus on the target. Just don't wait be quick about it." he shot a few bottles, and gave the gun back. Courage did as he was told and nailed multiple bottles. "Wow, your a fast learner aren't you?" Courage lowered the gun. "I don't know if I can kill Katz, I mean he's bad news, but killing him..." Chad put a hand on his shoulder. "Hopefully we wont have to shoot him, maybe we could meet his demands and everyone comes off Scott free." Courage thought of Computer. He hoped that he was alright, and that Katz was not torturing him or harming him in any way. How does one torture a machine he wondered. he didn't care, he just wanted to get him back home.

They headed back towards the front of the building. "Ok, lets get in the van and pay our friend a little visit." chad said. He started the van and started to drive the direction they were heading for before. Courage was still very afraid, he had no idea how this was going to turn out. What does Katz have planned?


	4. Chapter 4: Computer's POV

Chapter 4: Computers P.O.V

Computer was driving the old pick up truck, trying to decide what he wanted to do first with his recently obtained freedom. He began to think. How is he supposed to do anything to satisfy his adrenaline rush in a computer body? Maybe he could find a body or-. His thoughts were scrambled after a horrible sound came from the engine of the vehicle. "This hunk of crap is useless! The brakes are nearly dysfunctional, the transmission is about to give, That old man is almost, if not worse than the twit!" He then turned on the radio, of course it was on a station that he despised, so he turned the dial. "Boring, boring, No!" he then finally found a station he liked. "Good, finally some good music."

The annoyed machine continued to drive the clunker, listening to music he actually enjoyed. when he noticed a red light source over the road ahead. 'Floor it' Computers mind said, but he remembered what the Twit had told him, about being seen as a computer in public. So he decided it was best not to draw attention to himself, and he drew the truck to a slow stop. He was already growing inpatient of the light. "Oh come on! There is not even anyone waiting on that side of the road!" He began to think he should just go, but did no such thing, it was not worth the risk. He could be seen by anyone, at anytime. "this town sure is dead, can't wait to get out of here!" He said as he did his analysis of the streets. He then saw a red flash on the corner of his sight, before he can even turn to face it, he heard A male voice. "Now ain't this a surprise!". Computer was completely baffled. The driver side door of the truck was flung open. "What the he-" Computer was cut off due to his power switch being switched off.

Not a fraction of a second had gone by for Computers vision to return. "What the hell happened? Where am I?" He then saw a crimson red cat like figure sit in the chair that was directly in front of him. He was starting to "look" around, and he realized that he was in a old, dilapidated building. "Do you know who I am?" The cat asked. Computer was silent, as he already knew who this was. "Katz, I know who you are." Katz smirked. "Charming, so I do not have to talk about myself, we can get right to the point." Katz had a death-like stare in his eyes.

"So, why did you snatch me?" Computer asked. Katz frowned, and put his feet up on the table next to him, and sighed. "You are a tool to me, a tool to help me get rid of him once and for all." If Computer had a face, he would raise an eyebrow. He was growing irritated. "Who? I do not know who "Him" is, stop being so melodramatic and spit it out, you twit!" Katz face twitched with anger. He pounded on the machines key board.

"Ow! Hey!" Computer yelled out of pain. "Do not screw with me!" Katz shouted. He stared at the computer, with the most hateful glare. "I want you to tell me where that dog is!" Computer had to think for a few seconds. "How do you know that I know him? Or where he would be right now?" Computer asked. Katz gave an angry growl. "I ask the questions here, and do not play dumb, I know you know him, and I know you know where he is! Tell me!"

Computer was growing cocky. "Or what!? You stupid cat!" The crimson cat sighed and smiled, and got up off the chair. He walked over to a counter, ad retrieved a screw driver off of it. He returned to the machine, "Tell me." The machine was even more cocky. "Make me." Katz began to pry at one of Computers keys. "Ahhhh! Ok, Ok! I'll talk just stop!"" Katz smiled in satisfaction, and set the screw driver down next to the machine. "Tell me, where is that dog? How can I reach him?" Katz questioned. Computer was now trying to remember his owners address, he has only been out of the house once, but Courage had used it in emergency Emails several times. Computer must of been thinking for too long, because Katz had the screw driver in his paw again. He was about to pry at another key, but He was interrupted by Computers voice. Ok! It's...um... Oh! T-thirty one fifty, Nowhere Dr!" Katz smiled in satisfaction and wrote it down on a note pad.

"W-What are you going to do to him when you reach him?" Katz smile quickly faded at his question. "He has been a constant nuisance to me for years. He is the only one who has ever foiled my plans, it is time for that pest to die." Computer was silent, trying to understand the cats plan."Which brings me to you, I could just let you go, give you your freedom back. But you could go to him and warn him, or contact the police. I cant have that, so ill have to kill you to, wont I?" Computer was becoming frightened for the first time in his life. "No! Please, I won't say a word! I was on my way to leaving this dumb forever anyway! let me go an-" "Shut up." Katz interrupted. He began to think. "Hmmm, if I go to his home and kill him, I could risk being tracked. No, no, I'll have to lure him to me, but how?" He then glared at computer. "You, I will use you as bait. Then it is lights out for that pest! But how will he know how to find you?" The room fell silent. "If I leave clues, I could be tracked by someone else, I can not have that, no, I need to think about this." Katz looked at Computer again. "Don't even think of trying to contact help, you have no internet connection here." Computer was now deep in thought, ignoring the cats talk. For the fist time, he actually cared about his owner. He always disliked him, found him annoying, needy, and stupid. A "Twit". But he never would of thought of him being killed, He did not want to see it. He could not see it.


	5. Chapter 5: The things he does

**A/N Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have been working on another story that is on its way, but do not worry, I will still be working on this. I also want to thank you very much for reading, almost 250 views wow! I realize I am a amateur, I hope I improve soon, practice makes perfect, ya? Well here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: The things he does.

As Chad drove Courage was in deep thought. He was thinking if he was really capable of killing Katz. Chad must of read his mind. "Don't worry, things could go real smooth, maybe he just wants to...chat." Both Chad and Courage knew that was highly unlikely, but he accepted the comment anyway. The van was deathly quiet, besides the rumble of the road. "Were almost there kid, you ready?" Chad asked. The dog was trembling with fear. "I-I don't know." Chad sighed and took his eyes off the road for a moment. "Pull your self together, we have to do this ok?" He turned his glance back to the road. "Life isn't always easy, we all have to make tough choices."

Courage looked at him, with a frightened look. "Have you killed someone before?" Courage asked. Chad cleared his throat. "Only because I had to, and let me tell you, they were not innocent. Just this man we are dealing with now, he has killed innocent people." The van once more fell silent. "This friend, who is he?" Chad questioned. Courage had to think about that. "just...someone I've known for a long time." Chad gave a small "Hmmm" and continued to watch the road. "Why?" The dog asked. "I was wondering if he was someone I knew, that's all." The silence was so awkward at this point, it made the two of them uncomfortable. "Listen, if things do "go South" on this, um, job, you need to understand that he is in the wrong, not you." Courage just looked out the window, he was not looking forward to this at all, He wished he was at home, with Muriel.

"Okay, we are here." Chad announced as he pulled the vehicle over. As they got out of the van, Courage looked at the dilapidated building, and gulped. He took out his gun, and Chad did a double take on him. "What do you think your doing?" Chad demanded. Courage gave him a glare. "I'm... preparing." "Put it away! We don't need him seeing it!" Courage quickly put it away. Chad started to look around, noticing every detail about the structure. "An old police station, wow. What a jackass." Chad chuckled to himself, Courage was baffled that He can laugh at a time like this. Chad stopped grinning. "How do we know your friend is here, what if he took him elsewhere?" Chad asked, raising an eyebrow. " I went to a psychic, a friend of mine, she let me observe a crystal ball, and well um, it showed Katz take him here." Chad had a "Are you kidding me" glare, but did not question the dog.

Chad took the lead. "Ok, so lets walk in real calm like, I know how this guy works, he would not shoot us on sight, if he plans on shooting at all. He is a very melodramatic man." Courage gave a nod of acknowledgement, they both entered the building. Once they entered the lobby of the old station, they started to investigate the front room. No sign of the cat anywhere. "I'll check the back, you go check the evidence room." Courage blinked. "The what?" Chad sighed. "Over there! That white door!" Courage headed to where he was directed, and Chad headed for the back offices. He walked slowly down the hall, his fear eating away at his insides. What if he sneaks up on me? He thought to himself. What if Computer is dead now? He cleared his mind and continued walking.

He walked through the door down the hall, which was opened already. When he was in the room, what he saw made his hair stand up. A tall, red cat stood in front of.. a computer? "Wait! I Already told you all I know! Why are yo-" He seemed to be interrupted by something. "Dog? what the heck are you doing here? Get out of here!" Courage looked scared out of his wits. "N-Not with out you." Katz quickly turned around. "You have got to be kidding me! My luck keeps getting better! He came right to me!" The cat cheered to himself. "Leave! He wants to kill you!" Computer warned.

"I'm not leaving with out you." Courage repeated. The cat approached him. "Oh yeah? Are you planning of rescuing your calculator?" Katz smirked, he had such a threatening glance in his eyes. Courage took a few steps back, unsure of what to do. "Your stupid calculator decided to go for a joy ride, so I snagged him to lure your dumb ass here." Katz continued to look at him. "What? You've come here alone? You think your going to save the day, huh?" Katz once more smiled. Courage just stood there, trembling in fear. "Pathetic, time for you to die you little pest!" Katz began to reach behind his back.

Time seemed to slow down for Courage, and he pulled out his weapon before Katz could take out his. He pulled the trigger with out even thinking, and a load bang startled him. A round, red circle, well redder then him, formed on Katz chest. He stood there for a few seconds with shock covering his face, then he fell forward. A pool of blood formed around him, Courage dropped the gun from his paw, ears drooping. "What the hell? What's going on?" Chad came rushing in, weapon drawn. Then he noticed the mess that was before him. "Oh Jesus! What happened?" Courage was so silent and still even though he was shouting. Chad looked around the room. "Where is the friend, kid? Is he alive?" Chad tried to get him to snap out of it.

"Um, I think I am." Chad heard a voice say. Chad scanned the area but could not pin-point the source of the voice. "Who said that?" Chad questioned, still looking around the room. "Right here! The bright object right in front of you!" Chad scanned the perimeter once more, and did indeed notice the computer. "What the heck? Your the friend? You?" Chad gawked at the machine, completely at a loss for words. He turned his attention back to Courage, who was still just standing there. "Hey, what happened? Why did you shoot him?" No response. "Um, well, he was pulling out a gun, and the dog was quicker than him. I think you can figure out the rest." The machine said. "Is that right?" This time Courage gave a slight nod, then stared down at the body.

Chad walked back over to the computer. "Ok, so we should probably get out of here, how do we get you out of here?" Chad asked him. "Easy,... Courage, come here." Courage slowly looked up from the corpse. "Why didn't you listen?" He asked in a deathly quiet voice. "I told you not to go!" He raised his voice and approached the machine. I Killed someone, _murdered _someone because of you! The machine did not respond. "You stupid computer!" Courage yelled. "I-I" Computer tried to from a statement but was cut off. "Shut up." Courage interrupted him. Chad looked so baffled, he has never seen Courage angry before.

Chad cleared his throat. "Look, um we need to move. Quickly." Computer added in. "Yes, we can discuss this later dog. But we need to move. Chad walked over the body and picked up Courage's gun. He walked back over to him. "Take this." Courage quickly took it and put it away, he hated that thing. Courage glared at the computer once more. "Well I can't exactly lift you out of here." He said. "I know, I have a solution to this." Courage was waiting for him to continue. "Ok, go behind me." Courage raised an eyebrow, but did not hesitate, and he did as he was told. "Ok... now what?" Courage asked. "You see that little rectangle with a blue light on it? Pull on it." Courage looked around the machines back and found the object described to him. He pulled, and sure enough, it popped off. "Ok, this is going to sound bizarre, but put it up to the side of your head, and give it a good smack." Courage once again raised an eyebrow and returned to the front of the computer. "What? Why?" The machine was growing impatient. "Just do it, please?" Courage sighed and looked at the thing. "I don't see why, but ok." He hesitated, but then did it, he had no idea what the machine was up to.

"Ouch! What th-" Chad watched completely dumbfounded as Courage began to glow blue, then after a few seconds, he returned to his normal color. "What was that? Are you ok?" Chad asked with A look of concern. "I-I think so, Computer, what did you just do?" Courage asked with a worried look. He looked at the machines screen and noticed that it was now black. "Computer?" Courage called his name again. "Okay, that should do it." He heard Computer say. "What the heck?" Courage asked, looking particularly stunned. "What?" Chad asked, looking confused. "Didn't you just hear him talk?" Courage asked looking at Chad. "Uum,,no." Chad said, raising an eyebrow. "Only you can hear me now dog." Courage heard him say again. "All of my data is on that chip, I am now mobile, my creator made me able to faction off of a persons body. Its very complicated and we should probably get moving."

"Are you ok? Why did you glow blue?" Chad asked. Courage looked at him with a grim face. "Lets just get out of here." Chad still had a confused expression on his face. "What about your friend?" He asked. Courage pointed to the chip on his head. "I have him." Chad looked completely confused, but he turned around and led on. Courage followed him, completely at a loss. He just wanted to get home. "Just remember dog, there is two of us in here now remember."


	6. Chapter 6: A person to remember

A/N** Hey, thanks for tuning in once again! Other story is still a work in progress, and I start school the 25th, so I may be a bit busy with my studies. This chapter was some what difficult, hope you enjoy it.**

As chad was heading for the van, Courage was slowly following him. He was in complete shock due to the incident that just un-folded. He just wanted to get home, and put this mess behind him. He let out a sigh and continued to follow. Once the two of them were outside, Chad received a call on his cell phone. "Yup." He quickly answered as he answered it. He was silent for a moment and stopped walking. "Really? Alright I'll be there soon." He slipped the phone back in his pocket. Courage was too fixated on his thoughts to ask what the phone call was about. Chad turned to look at him. "Lets get moving." Then he got into the van. Courage silently followed and entered the passenger side of the van. Chad started the van and pulled it into drive. He was driving quite fast actually, as if he was in a hurry. He must of read Courage's thoughts, because he started talking about what happened. "I know you are upset, but you had no choice, you did what you had to do kid." Courage was hardly aware he was being spoken to. Chad sighed and stopped talking, he just turned his focus back to the road. Computer too was had wanted to break up the silence. "Should I drive you home or do you want to ride home?" He asked, turning to the dog once more. "..drive." Courage answered quickly.

Chad made a turn that did not lead to Courage's house, and they were headed back to Chads place. "I have to make a quick stop." He said as they were approaching the shop. He pulled the van over and got out. "Be right back." He stated as he quickly walked into the garage. Courage let his head hit the back of the seat as he watched Chad walk away. "Chads chop shop', is this guy for real?" Computer suddenly spoke, startling Courage at first. Courage did not reply to his quip, much to his dismay. "...I'm sorry Courage, I should have listened to you." He said with sorrow. Courage was surprised of what he just heard, and took in a deep breath. "Why did you leave?" Courage asked. The machine hesitated to answer at first, and took a moment to reply. "I just...I just hate being stuck in the same spot, no ability to move, and when an opportunity like that happens..." He paused. "I just had to take it." He concluded. Courage looked out the other side of the van. "What about your body? Won't you be needing it?" He asked. "No, any PC will do, I can just install my self into a USB port. Simple." Before the conversation could continue, Chad came into view once more.

Chad walked towards the van with a grim face, and entered the van in silence. "Is everything ok?" Courage asked to break the silence. "Don't worry about it." Chad quickly answered. "I have to get back here quick." He continued. He started the van and handed Courage a phone. "Type in your address here." Courage did so and handed it back. Chad set the phone down on the dash board. "Head north on no where road." A artificial sounding female said out of the phone. "It's just um... one road to my home..." Courage said sheepishly. Chad simply said "Oh." and disabled the phone. After a long ride, Courage saw his home and pointed to it. "There it is." He said. Chad pulled the van over, and courage got out and turned back to say goodbye. "Thanks for helping me out, really." He said to Chad. "Don't mention it, and don't beat your self up you did what you had to do." Courage shrugged and took out his gun. "Here, take it. I-I don't want it." Chad glared at him and accepted the gun. "If you ever need anything, call me." Chad said, then turned the car in drive, turned around and sped off.

Courage watched as the red lights from the van were slowly engulfed by the blackness. It was pretty late at night, but the living room lights appeared to be on, despite the time. He just assumed it was Muriel waiting for him, this wasn't the first time he's come home late to her waiting for him. He glanced back at the direction Chad was heading in, why was he in such a hurry? He had no idea. He just stood there in silence, once again in deep thought. He must of been standing there for quite some time, because computer brought him back to reality. "...Are you going to move?" He asked. He started to head for the house, when he heard...crying? Yes, it was crying. A male voice crying, it was Eustace. Courage assumed he was crying over the missing truck, but what was he doing up so late? Courage gulped and knew the farmer would be furious with him. He headed up the steps of the porch and entered through the door way. When he walked in, he found Eustace on his knees, over the couch, crying. He walked over to get a better view, he saw Muriel lying on the couch, unmoving.

"Oh no." Courage whimpered out. Eustace noticed his presence. "You!" He cried out. He stood up, towering over the dog. "Muriel came down here worried sick about you, she was already un well, and that finally did it!" Courage took a few steps back, becoming frightened of the old man. "Get out of here! Never come back!" Eustace shouted. Courage deepen closer to the door. "You killed her! Now I'm going to kill you!" He screamed. He raced to the living room cabinet and grabbed his shotgun. "Move!" Computer yelled, and Courage made a beeline for the stairs. **_BANG!_**A shot barely missed him and shattered a picture on the wall half way up the stair case. "What are you doing?" Computer shouted in his head as he ran down the hall. "Get back here dog!" Eustace shouted from the bottom of the stair case. Courage ran up the attic, and blocked the attic door with a chair. In seconds the door was banged on by an enraged Eustace. "You just trapped yourself!" Computer yelled to Courage. "Why would you go up here!" Courage's heart was pumping fast. Courage quickly opened a box and dug through it. "I'm going to kill you dog!" Eustace screamed through the now breaking door.

Courage found what he was looking for. A picture of Muriel, he quickly folded it up and put it in his pocket. **_BANG!_**A shot shattered through the door, barely missing Courage. He pulled at the window to escape but it wouldn't budge. He grabbed another chair and swung at the window, spraying glass everywhere. Avoiding the glass, he discreetly climbed out the window. He was making his descendent down to the earth below, when he was half way down, he lost his grip and plummeted to the bottom. He quickly shook of the fall and started to sprint into the night. **_BANG! BANG! _ **Bullets hit dirt right beside him. Courage kept running and running, until he was certain he had shaken Eustace. He fell to his hands and knees and wept pathetically. "Muriel" he kept repeating through weeping. I-" Computer said, he was at a complete loss for words. "I'm so sorry." He felt so helpless, he could not do anything to comfort the dog.

After weeping for quite some time, he stood up trembling. He was still sniffling as he began to walk. "Where are we heading?" Computer asked. It took a few moments for the dog to reply. "Friends." Courage said weakly. After a half hour of sniffling and walking, a little wagon came into view, which was accommodated by a bon fire. Courage approached the wagons door and knocked on it. The owner of the wagon was Shirley, and she opened the door quickly after the knock. "Courage! What happened to you?" Shirley questioned with a look of concern. "C-Can I stay here? Just for tonight?" Courage weakly asked. "Of course you can." She gestured him to come inside. She closed t he door behind him once he entered the wagon. "What happened? You don't look so good." She said as she took a seat at the table of the wagon. Courage joined her and took a seat. He instantly started sobbing again once he was seated. Shirley quickly got up and hugged him. "Its ok, tell me what happened." Once he calmed down he told her everything. He told her about finding Chad, about finding Computer, even about Katz. He then whimpered and told her about Muriel. Shirley gave him another hug to try and comfort him.

She looked at him with warm eyes. "You need to rest, I have a spare bed for you." She pointed to an old, rickety bed. Courage nodded and laid on the bed, and Shirley approached him with a blanket. "Here" she said as she handed it to him. Once he was settled, Shirley left with a simple good bye. Courage was lying there with his mind spinning. He felt depressed and exhausted. 'I'm sorry' he said to himself. He was sorry for not telling Murial where he had gone. He was sorry for worrying her. He was sorry for not being there in her final moments. "It's not your fault." He heard Computer say, right before he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A new day

Courage slowly awoke with a groan. "Good mourning." He heard Shirley say as he started to become more conscious. "H-hey." He quickly said, and started to look around. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said to Shirley. "For what?" She asked, approaching him. "Foe you know, coming here late at night, and um..." He said, looking rather pathetic. Shirley took a seat on his bed, and looked at him with warm eyes. "It's ok Courage, I am more than happy to help you." Courage looked right back into her eyes. "Thank you."

Shirley got off the bed and headed outside. Courage was confused, but then she came back with food on a plate. "here." She handed it to him, and upon further inspection, Courage realized it was eggs and bacon. "Thanks." He said as he slowly began to eat the meal. After he was done eating, Shirley quickly snatched the plate from him and took it outside. After she was outside, Courage was started from Computer. "She's weird." Computer startled him out of his thinking. "...Shut up, Computer." He said in a annoyed tone. He did not want to hear his negativity towards the women that had just taken him in. "...Sorry." Computer replied. After Courage was more aware and awake, he got out of bed and headed for the door. He had a very negative cloud over him, and he could feel the depression eating away at him. He had lost the most important person to him last night. She's dead, he'll never see her again. He killed somebody last night, he can never undo what he's done. He sighed and opened the door to head outside, He was blinded by the mourning sun. After his vision adjusted, he saw Shirley, cleaning a dish with a bucket of water. Shirley smiled and gestured for him to sit. He took a seat on one of the chairs by the, some how always going, fire. He stared at the fire, watching the flames disappear into the warm, mourning air. He somehow managed to keep his tears in, and looked off into the distance. Everything reminded him of Muriel, this was his first mourning without her ever since he was found by her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Shirley spoke to him. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" She asked as she took a seat next to him. "Y-yeah, sure. What do you need?" He replied, looking at her with gloomy eyes. Shirley reached in her pocket, and pulled out some money and a piece of paper. "Go to the store and get these items." She handed the cash and list to him. Courage gawked at the list, it had such bizarre items on it. "Do you have a bike or something I can borrow?" He asked, still reading the list. "Ah, indeed I do." She said as she walked over to the side of the wagon, and wheeled a bike over to him. She gestured for him to take it, and he put the list and money in his pocket. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He got onto the bike, and rode off. "Take your time, no rush." He heard her say behind him.

"Let's hope this thing makes the trip." Computer said in a mocking voice. Courage had no response, how can that machine already be joking with him again? Computer spoke up again. "listen, um, I'm sorry about last night, I" But Courage interrupted him. "Last night was the worst night of my life. I wish you listened to me. I wish I never killed Katz. I wish Muriel..." He started to whimper, but stopped himself. "But you can't change last night. I can't change last night, no one can." He noticed that the town was coming into view. "I accept your apology." he stammered out, feeling a little awkward, He has never heard Computer say such a thing.

The two were silent for the rest of the trip, and they were now in town. Courage rode up to the store, and leaned his bike against a tree. He headed inside and pulled out the list Shirley had given him. He grabbed a shopping basket, and observed the list. An overwhelming feeling of depression struck him as he read the list. He would always go to this store with Muriel. 'How could she die?' He thought to himself, it made him feel empty and lost, knowing he will never see her again. he will never hear her voice again. What would she think if she knew he killed someone? Would she hate him? Would she understand? He will never know, she is dead and always will be. Courage loved Muriel since the day she found him. He loved her deeply, and would do anything for her. But he had always had mixed feelings about the farmer. Eustace always hated courage, and the dog never knew where this resentment had come from. What did he ever do to the old man to be hated? Courage had saved his life numerous times, and was still hated. Perhaps Eustace was jealous of Courage. When Muriel passed away, maybe that was the farmers breaking point. the last straw, and Courage was right there to be his prime target. He blamed Courage. He was always blamed by Eustace. Maybe it really was the dogs fault. Maybe worrying about him was Muriel's final breaking point.

"Um, are you ok?" Computers voice pulled him from his thoughts and back to reality. "I...I'm fine." He said as he kept looking at the list. He walked forward to start shopping. He wanted to get out of this place. After he collected all the items Shirley has written down, he headed for the check out. There was no line to wait in, in fact it seemed as if there were no costumers at all. He waited for the bored looking cashier to finish scanning the items, and said in a mono tone voice "$27.87." Courage pulled out the three tens Shirley had given him and handed them over. He collected his items and change and headed outside. The sun was fairly high up by now, it must be almost noon he thought.

The ride was a relatively quiet one. The town was un usually quiet, it seemed as if it was deserted. Courage thought it was strange, but he didn't dwell on it. His mind was elsewhere. Once he reached the end of town, He noticed what a beautiful day it was. On days like these, Muriel and him would be out side, and he would watch her tend to her garden. the warm air would blow on his fur, and he would usually fall asleep to her humming. The thought that he will spending the rest of his days without her made him sick. After a ride of sorrow, Shirley's little home was soon into view. He hoped that he had not taken too long with the shopping. There was no sign of Shirley anywhere. He returned the bicycle to the same spot Shirley got it from, and headed inside. Still no sign of her, and he noticed a piece of paper on the table. He approached it. It was a note, so he began to read. _'Dear Courage, something important came up. Not sure when I'll be back_.'

'RING! RING!' Courage was startled from the sudden noise that his cell phone has created. He always forgets he owns such a thing. "Hello?" he answered. "hey man, are you busy?" It was Chad. "N-no, why?" Courage asked, feeling rather frightened. Courage always liked Chad, but whenever he needs his help or talk to him, trouble is nigh. Chad began to speak again. "We need to talk. Can I pick you up, where are you? At home?" 'Home' stuck to Courage's head. he didn't have one anymore. He did not want to tell Chad what happened, He didn't want to tell anyone. "I'm at the diner in town." He quickly said, unsure of what to say next. "great, I can use a bite. I'm on my way." Chad hung up, and Courage booked it outside. "wow." was all that came out of computers mouth. "I didn't want to tell him." Courage said between heavy breathes as he started to pedal as fast as he could. He can only hope to beat Chad to the diner. "At this current velocity, you will never make it." Computer notified him. Courage somehow peddled even faster, and he was flying down the road. He has never gone so fast on a bicycle. the town was visible, he had to make it! 'SMASH!' "Whoa!" The front wheel of the bike fell off, and courage was sent tumbling on the asphalt. "Careful!" Computer yelled, baffled by the sudden change of events. "Oh...man." Courage said as he lied on the ground, in pain. "...Are you alright?" computer asked with concern. Courage groaned and slowly got up. "yeah...I think so, are you?" He asked Computer. "Yeah I'm fine. Can't say the same for our transportation." Courage looked at the now destroyed bike. He dusted himself off and shrugged of the pain. He started to run towards town. "Ok, if you run fast enough, you should make it." Computer informed. the town was not too far, but it was not conveniently close.

After a good five minutes of sprinting, Courage made it to town. He was panting and in pain, and he inspected his wounds. "No sign of the van." Computer informed, turning courage's attention to the diner. he headed for it and stepped inside. "Welcome- oh, hey." A voice said. It was the owner, who thought Courage was lying yesterday. "Hungry? Or did you come to tell more jokes?" He asked. Courage just narrowed his eyes and took a seat. "water." he quickly said. the owner shrugged and got him a glass of water. Chad's van soon came into view, and Courage was somewhat scarred. What does he want? Chad entered the joint and took a seat next to Courage. "Hey man." He said as he looked around for the owner. "Hey." Courage replied, looking down at his glass. "Hey, let's get a burger, huh?" Chad said out loud, grabbing the owners attention. "Anything else, sir?" the owner asked as he grabbed his note pad. Chad turned to Courage. "You want anything?" Courage just shook his head 'no'. Chad observed him. "what happened to you?" He asked, glaring at the wounds. "I, uh, fell of my bike." Courage replied, avoiding eye contact. Chad glared at him, but didn't question him.

As Chad waited for his food, he started to talk about the thing he needed help with. "So, listen. I need help with a job, and you are perfect for the position." Courage turned and looked up at him. "what kind of position?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "A paying one. An easy one." Chad quickly replied. Courage took a drink of his water. "Why me?" He asked. Chad sighed. "Because I know you, I can trust you." courage didn't like that response. The word "trust" Floated in his mind. Why would he need to be "trusted". "Here you go!" the diner owner said as he had a burger on a plate. 'thanks." Chad said as he observed the burger. He waited for the owner to leave, then continued the conversation. "I'll take you back to the shop for details, that id if you say yes." Chad took a big bite out of his burger. "...what If I say no?" courage asked. Chad swallowed his first bite. "Then I'll drive you home." He said as he took another bite. Courage didn't want to explain to him that he no longer had a home. that Muriel is dead, and Eustace tried to kill him. he really couldn't say no. Chad looked at him. "Yes or no?" He asked, seeming rather impatient. Without even thinking, courage said "Yes."


	8. Chapter 8: A paying act

**A/N I am so sorry I have not updated in a long time, I have been a procrastinating fool. I am going to try to update weekly.** **Thank you for reading.**

* * *

"Money's on the table!" Chad yelled out to the owner as he got out of his stool, and headed for the door. In turn, Courage followed him, feeling more than frightened. He had just agreed to do a "job" with Chad, one can only imagine what it will be. Chad opened the door, allowing Courage to pass him. The parking lot was warm from the hot summer son, and the air had a nice, warm breeze to it. They both crossed the parking lot in unison, and got into Chad's van. "I have a few guys I want you to meet." Chad said as he started up the van. It sputtered out black smoke from the exhaust, and made bazar noises, that did not sound robust for a van. Courage's mind was racing. What kind of "job" was he doing? He must of been shaking pretty wildly, because the Computer told him to knock it off. The van was on the road, heading for Chad's shop. "S-so what kind of job are we doing?" Courage found himself asking Chad in a shaky voice. "We'll discuss it once we get into my office." Chad said as he kept his eyes on the road. Courage gazed out the window, looking out in the horizon. Shirley is going to be worried sick about him if he doesn't return to her soon. The van was awkwardly silent, despite the rumbling of the road beneath them. "So, about last night..." Chad started, but could not complete his statement. Courage continued to glare out he window. "I'm sorry for what happened last night." Chad said, with a hint of sympathy in his voice. Courage had a lump in his throat, he kept picturing Katz in his mind.

Before long, Chad pulled the van over to his chop shop. He got out of the van, and Courage did the same Courage. Courage followed him until they approached a door, inside the shop. "Right this way." Chad said as he opened the door for Courage. They walked down a long, musky hall way until a they reached a room. 'BOOM' a loud explosion sound effect almost scared Courage out of his skin. The explosion was followed by a deep, mono tone voice. "Double kill." it said. It was revealed that it was a video game, and three men were playing it. "You guys suck!" One of the three men said. "This is Marty, Jason, and Jones." Chad said in a introducing voice. The three men seemed more interested on the video game. Chad shook his head, and gestured Courage to follow him into his office. Once inside the office, Chad poked his head out of the door. "Turn that crap down!" Then he slammed the door. "Sit." He said, as he headed back to his desk. Courage did so and took a seat on the chair facing Chad's desk. "The job's easy, in and out. Easy pay." Chad said, having a lazy look in his eyes. Courage trembled in fear on the chair. "S-so what exactly are we doing?" He asked in a hesitant voice. "It's simple. We are just making a small exchange, and we need someone to represent us. Chad answered, this time with a more serious look on his face. "What kind of exchange?" Courage found himself asking. "Just some product for a customer." Chad said. Courage did not like this, not one bit. "It's a quick and easy, clean job. You have nothing to worry about." Chad said, trying to ease the dogs fears. "But, you will be needing a gun, just to be safe." Chad pulled out a pistol. It was the same pistol Courage used to kill Katz. "I know you don't want it, but we have to look serious." Chad said in an assuring voice. Courage hesitated to take the piece, he was so frightened of that thing. "Just take it." he heard the computer say in his head. Courage took it and slipped it in his pocket. "Are you sure you ant to do this?" Chad asked Courage. "Yes." Courage quickly said, feeling like he had no other choice. had got out of his chair and headed for the door. "let's go." Courage followed him out of the door. Marty, Jason, and Jones were still playing that game with extreme attention. "Triple kill." That same mono tone voice from before said. "Hey! We need to go!" Chad yelled at them, and they groaned and shut off the gaming system. The group headed outside towards the van, and everyone assembled into it. "I want this to go smooth. Do not screw this up." Chad said. "Courage, you have shot gun." Once everyone was seated, Chad looked back at Jason. "You have the product?" He asked. Jason held up a white brick. Courage did not like where this was going, not one bit. "what had he gotten himself into? He pulled out the photo of Muriel he had, and studied it for a long while "Who's that?" Chad asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Someone close to me." Courage quickly replied, wanting to avoid conversation. Chad pulled his attention back to the road.

"Hey Chad, How much is Jack paying us again." Jones asked from the back. "Twenty five." Chad replied, keeping his eye on the road. What was that white brick? Who was Jack? Courage wondered. He noticed that they were no longer in town, they were now in the planes of Nowhere. "The meeting spot is just up this road...let's make this easy." Chad said. Courage gulped, he was not looking forward to this. Chad pulled the van over and got out. The rest of the group followed him. Courage noticed that the rest of the group appeared to be armed. Then he noticed that three other men were in front of them. One of them approached Chad, who was in front of the rest. "You have the product?" The man asked, and Chad stuck his hand behind himself. Jason put the bag into Chad's hand, and Chad presented it to the man. "I'm sorry, where are my manors?" the man said, with a smirk on his face. "My name's Vince, pleased to meet you." He stuck out his hand for Chad to shake. Chad kept a grim face on, and did not shake Vince's hand. "Let's get this over with, I have places to be." Chad said in a slick tone. Vince put his hand down, looking offended. He began to scan behind Chad, with a judgmental glare in his eyes. His eyes eventually landed on Courage, who was trembling with fear. " A little pink dog? Is this a joke?" He said, looking rather astonished. He turned his glare back to Chad. Chad knew that his group looked weak, and venerable. "Ridiculous. Well, let's see the product." Chad handed him the brick with a quick jolt, he was becoming annoyed. Vince gave the brick to one of his own men, who had a knife. He poked the brick with it, and then tasted it. After a moment, he gave a slight nod. "Nice doing business with you." Vince tossed a wad of cash to Chad, got into his vehicle with the rest of his men, and sped off into the horizon.

"What a prick." The computer quipped, Courage was relieved that he was the only one who heard that comment. Chad shrugged his shoulders, and started to head for the van. Everyone else followed him, and once everyone was assembled in the van, Chad started to speak. "There's a lot of pricks like that in this business, you have to hold your tongue and take their bull shit, unless you want trouble. Dead corpse found in desert kind of trouble." Courage was very distracted, and was barely aware that Chad was speaking. That man, Vince, looked threatening. And Courage did not like the way he looked at him. Then he thought of Shirley. It was late noon, and she must be worried sick about him. He had hoped he would be back at her place before she returned. "You did good kid." Chad said, letting him escape his thoughts.

They were now back in town, and before long, Chad pulled the van over to a building. "Be right back." Chad said as he got out of the van, and headed into the building. The van was awkwardly silent after chad left, and Courage was becoming nervous. To his fear, Jason started to speak. "That guy's lucky I didn't shoot him in the face." He said, in a devious tone. "Yeah, and lose our pay?" Joe asked, giving him a strange look. Jason laughed to himself. "What about you, dog? Did you want to shoot that jack ass too?" Courage kept quiet, he had no idea of what to say. "Silent type, huh? Aren't they all..." Jason concluded himself by looking out the window. Courage also looked out the window, hoping to see Chad, to break the silence. He took out the picture of Muriel again, and soon he was lost in his thoughts once more. He wondered how the rest of his days will unfold without her, what will become of him? He only saw a dark, depressing future awaiting for him. Eustace was in his thoughts too. What will become of the old man? Why should he even care? He tried to kill him! The sound of a door being violently pulled open brought him back to reality. "Alrighty, here's everyone's cut." Chad started to distribute wads of cash throughout the van, and then handed one to Courage. "Here, It's five grand." Courage looked at the was in awe. "Problem?" Chad asked, noticing his face of astonishment. He shook his head. He could not believe he was holding five thousand dollars, he has never had this kind of money, not even close. He never had the desire for money, all he saw in it was greed. Chad started up the van, and started to head in the direction of his shop. "Do you want me to drop you off at your home?" He asked, looking at Courage. The dog had to think fast. "No... Can you drop me off at the diner? I need to eat." Chad nodded, and soon they were in font of the diner. Courage got out, and started to walk towards the door of the diner, but Chad called after him. "Hey... Nice job today, kid." Then drove off, leaving him alone. Well, he still had the computer with him.

Courage headed inside, and took a seat at one of the booths. The owner approached him, and was prepared with a notepad and pen. "What can I get you?" He asked in a friendly voice. "Water." Courage quickly said, and the owner went to go fetch it. Courage fiddled with his thumbs. "You should eat, you haven't eaten anything for since this morning." The computer said, his voice echoing in the dogs head. The dog did not say anything, he just continued to fiddle with his thumbs, waiting for his beverage. "are you alright?" The machine asked, with a hint of sympathy in his voice. Courage hesitated to answer. "I'm fine." he said in a quiet voice. The owner returned with the water, and Courage quietly thanked him. He put his hands over his head, he had a head ach. He was scared, sad, and confused. He needed to think.

* * *

A/N I realize this is very short, and maybe even mediocre. I am an amateur writer, but I have fun creating it, that's what matters, yeah? :)


End file.
